The Best Shot In Albion (Reaver x Sparrow) Part 1
by Mizziii
Summary: The Almighty Flirt, Sparrow has returned to Bloodstone to dual Reaver on who is the best shot in Albion. But with two personalities like these, more duals are bound to happen but in a different aspect.


The Best Shot In Albion (Reaver x Sparrow)

Part 1

I walk through Bloodstone, after walking from the nightmare called Wraithmarsh. Seeing all of these filthy whores and perverted men catcalling me, is enough to make a woman want to runaway and drown in acid. Sadly that option is not available though. The main reason I'm in Bloodstone again is to see that Reaver is preparing for the little battle proposition we made a while ago... whilst fighting Lord Lucien's guards of course, in the area titled oh so perfectly, "Reavers Rear Passage". Anyways, the proposition is to see who really is the best shot in Albion. But besides that proposition, I know he will try to advance on me and well let's say I haven't had a gifted lover in a while. I walk past the house where I was forced to do the "T.O.B.Y" quest and up the hill to see the oh-so subtlety put, double R's on the front gate. Past the gate I spy many dressed up civilians. My guess is another filthy party of his. The gate is shut. I reach in my satchel and grab a mask for the party. I put it on. It is made of a fine red velvet and outlined in a silver stitching. Its design is based off the infamous Jack of Blades mask. Except it cuts off after the eyes. The color of the mask fits delightfully with my provocative outfit choice. I wear a deep red corset with a dark gray half cut off thin layered jacket with black fur on top of it. For the trousers, I went with a skin tight black leather pants that goes down to my ankles and black high-heels for a dip of poshness to the look. To top it off I wear a metallic silver lipstick, dark red blush, dark colored eye shadow, and my eyebrows are arched to perfection. The seeress gave me the mask for my hard work after killing Lucien and being noble enough to choose the Sacrifice card after my journey is neatly being folded up, like one of Reavers towels if I dare to say so. I yell at the top of my lungs to open the gate and to notify people I am obviously a guest to the party, or at least I hoped. Anyways the gate opens and much to my delight as I walk pass and I see everyone staring at me as they clear the way to the door. One of the peasants even yell "Look at her bosom, like it's so plump, its bigger than my balls!". Poor little man. Next thing he knows is death. But sadly not from my Red Dragon but from the Dragonstomper .48. Reaver appears out of his mansion and greets me. As if he doesn't already know who it is.

"My dear lady, I apologize for the peasants and their uhm.. most endearing compliments. My name is Reaver, but I am sure you already know that. Cause why else come to Bloodstone if it is not to see me. "

I walk closer to him and whisper in a seductive tone,

"Reaver you handsome fool. It is me my love, Sparrow."

"Oh..."

I walk past him and mutter to myself very silently, "Asshole."

"Wait Sparrow!" He catches up to me and reaches my shoulder. I turn around. He checks me out.

"Well little Sparrow it seems that you have gotten much, much more attractive over the years. Tell me how many people you have slept with cause with a body like tha—"

I slapped him harder than Hammer would... well with a hammer. I thought his beauty mark would come on my hand. But just to let you know, it didn't. Damn, I knew Reaver was forward but that was downright rude. Reaver rubs his faces and grins at me with a woman melting one. His blue-green eyes staring deeply in mine. He says in a wolfish tone,

"You're a fiesty one. To have one like you to share my bed would be a very much needed change of pace."

"Reaver I just want to see who really is best shot in Albion, in both aspects."

Reaver replies with,

"But oh, the way I prefer to shoot is inside of women. I must say I'll waste the whole clip for a special event with you. But for me being generous today we will do that secondly. Follow me and I'll show you where I set up the targets for actual shooting. But be aware I added a little extra challenge to it." When he said it he added a little wink to it.

As I followed Reaver outside, I say,

"But using the clip on me would not be such a waste would it?"

He replies with,"

"Why, my love it wouldn't, and I wonder if the kid that would come from that clip would ever feel the lust I feel right now.

And right when we reached outside I pushed him against a wall. He wants to play. Oh, I'll play. I say,

"I wanna do the the first option now. The shooting can wait my love."

I start kissing his neck hard enough to leave a bruise. Then as I get higher I start kissing his damned sharp jawline. Leaving little specks of the glitter on him and a lipstick marks. I must admit it felt amazing to take charge against a dominant force like Reaver. He then flips me around and pushes me against the wall. He then kisses me hard and deeply. Very deeply. Our teeth clashed together. The servants even heard our teeth clashing. Our tongues interlocking together like a bowtie. My hands rest on his neck and I slightly tug on his hair. We kissed like that for what seemed like hours. But in reality like 5 minutes. We didn't even break to breathe, which is a surprising feat even for heroes. But when we did break it was because a drunk civilian group came and said," Can we join too!?" These damn parties always ruin my fun. When we broke our mouthes were pink, and we stared into each others eyes. His eyes bluish green, told me he wasn't just acting on lust, but something else that I thought never existed in his body. His lips have glitter and silver lipstick traces on them. And my lipstick looks smudged. I reapply the lipstick and say,

"We'll finish this uhm.. event later love."

and then I proceed to walk to the targets.


End file.
